(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe, particularly to a syringe which can only be used once and absolutely cannot be reused.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Our understanding of how the body works has broadened rapidly in recent years, paralleled by equally dramatic improvements in medical technology. As a result of this progress, a person's chances of staying healthy into old age depend increasingly on following expert advice and making full use of preventive technique such as vaccination. Therefore, the hypodermic syringe used for vaccination is getting a lot of attention. It is demanded that the syringe shall be disposed after each use. However, it hard to tell whether the syringe is brand new of have been used before. In order to assure that the conventional syringe cannot be reused on another patient for safety reason, improvements to the existing syringe needs to be developed.